In general, in order to protect the battery terminal, the fastening apparatus is provided to the battery terminal case.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate drawings showing a configuration of a related art fastening apparatus for a battery terminal case. FIG. 1A illustrates a plan view of the related art fastening apparatus for a battery terminal case, and FIG. 1B illustrates a side view of an ‘A’ part in FIG. 1A.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the related art fastening apparatus for a battery terminal case is provided with a main body 10, a side body, and an upper cover which construe a housing for protecting the battery terminal.
The main body 10 has a hexahedral shape having opened upper portion and side portion, substantially. The opened sides of the main body 10 has a side body 20 provided thereto, and the opened upper portion of the main body 10 has an upper cover 30 provided thereto.
The side body 20 and the upper cover 30 are coupled with a hinge at sides thereof, and the other side of the side body 20 and the main body 10 are fastened with a fastening device.
And, the battery terminal for the vehicle is placed in a space constructed of the main body 10, the side body 20 and the upper cover 30.
However, since the related art battery terminal case has a hinge 31 provided between the upper cover 30 and the main body 10 protruded from the housing to an outside thereof, the related art battery terminal case has a problem in that the hinge 31 increases an entire volume of the fastening apparatus for the battery terminal case.
And, the increased entire volume of the fastening apparatus for a battery terminal case makes a freedom of arrangement of various components in an engine room of the vehicle poor.
And, the related art fastening apparatus for a battery terminal case has a problem in that, since a load occurred at the time the upper cover 30 is being opened is not applied to the hinge 31 uniformly, opening of the upper cover 30 is difficult.
Moreover, since the hinge 31 provided between the upper cover 30 and the main body 10 is protruded outwardly, an extra component is required to be provided for reinforcing stiffness of the hinge 31. Consequently, a problem takes place in that an entire mold development cost increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.